


Live Or Die

by PardonMyStrumming



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anger, Confusion, Friendship/Love, Multi, Pain, Revenge, Sad, The Cure, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PardonMyStrumming/pseuds/PardonMyStrumming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story Lexi Branson is alive and goes back to Mystical Falls with Stefan:) I hope you like it:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Or Die

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter :D

"You can't be serious Lexi," Stefan exclaims for about the millionth time.

"Oh stop being so boring and get up here before I come down there to get you!" I yell down at him.

Two minutes later Stefan is standing next me on top of the Eiffel tower. Before I could say anything Stefan points down to a family walking past laughing and smiling at each other. "Don't you miss that, Lex?"

"I do Stefan, you would think I wouldn't after all these centuries but yes I still do." I reply slowly.

"Weren't you the one you was supposed too be all 'we are vampires yippy'?" Stefan asks looking at me.

"You just said yippy." I start laughing.

After about 2 minutes of staring at me as if I was crazy Stefan joins in.

"I am happy to be a vampire but I would have liked to get married on day and have children and grow old."

"Lexi..."

"Don't worry about it, Stefan."

"You can help me find the cure, then you can be human again." Stefan proposes.

"That would be great except the man who I love is dead, Stefan, I don't have much to be human for." I reply as Lee's face pops into my head.

"Then you can take revenge on the one who took Lee from you Lex."

"What? You never propose revenge as a course of action." I close my eyes.

"Sometimes you have nothing else but revenge." Stefan looking straight ahead not meeting my eyes.

"Stefan, I have a question for you in the whole century we have known each other have I ever told you that revenge is okay? The revenge is right? Please don't tell you have forgotten everything I have taught youm"

"No you always said that acting out of revenge makes you weak and stupid." Stefan says quoting me.

"Exactly, was just about to throw you off of here hoping the fall would knock some sense into you." Lexi pokes me in the ribs.

"Might have done me some good." Stefan replies "if you could catch me."

"Ohh really, is that a challenge?" I ask as I tie my hair into a pony.

"The first one to the middle of the park is the winner"

"The loser has to pay for the hotel." I stick my out.

"That seems fair to me." Stefan reaches for my hand.

"Just one more thing."

"Yes…"

"No rules and the race is starting now."

I let go of Stefan's hand and jump off the side of the tower. I choose a route I already know very well and it is the shortest way to the park; I'm so busy running it took me by surprise when I suddenly feel someone grab my ankle and shove me into the nearest tree. When I look at I see Stefan ran past yelling "you said no rules." I set off again soon we are neck and neck almost to the middle of the park. "I win." I cry as I touch the tree in the middle of the park with my hand. "So I'm paying for the hotel then.""Yup." I say as I hug Stefan. "I have missed you Lexi." Stefan mutters as he hugs me. "I know you do, missed you too."

"I'm going to take a shower." Stefan replies heading in to the bathroom.

"Okay ill be here." I reply. I am busy shifting through the TV channels when Stefan's phone starts ringing. "Hello?" I answer it.

"Stefan?" a woman asks.

"He is in the shower can I take a message?" I ask.

"Who is this?"

"I'm Lexi a friend of Stefan's and whom may you be?"

"I'm Caroline Forbes also a friend of Stefan, may I please speak too Stefan?"

Just then Stefan comes out of the bathroom pulling his shirt over his head.

"Phone for you." I say holding it out to him.

"Who is it?"

"Caroline Forbes."

"Hey Caroline." Stefan says into the phone.

"Well I'm in Paris." Stefan continues.

I focus on the TV giving him his privacy.

"I have to go back Lex." Stefan says as he closes the phone.

"What's wrong? Do you miss Elena?" I ask.

"Elena and I aren't together anymore Lexi."

"What?" I turn off the TV and turn my attention to Stefan.

"She sired to Damon."

I must have looked like an idiot staring at Stefan with my mouth wide open.

"How." I finally manage to choke out.

"Don't know but it happened and she is convinced she loves him." Stefan explains sitting down on the bed.

"Why would you want to go back to that then?"

"It's my life Lexi, Kol is trying to kill Jeremy."

"Wait? As in the Kol Mikaelson from Mikaelson family?"

"Yes." he answers slowly.

"Wow." is all I can say.

"Klaus, Rebekah and Kol are all in Mystic Falls."

"Klaus." I mutter.

"You know him?" Stefan asks.

"Yes... He killed Lee."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm going back with you." I say look up at Stefan.

"What?" Stefan asks confused.

"I'm going back to Mystic Falls with you." I repeat.

"Ok we leave tomorrow morning." He says.

"You're not going to ask why."

"I know you'll tell me when your ready."

"Thanks Stefan." I say.

He simply smiled at me.

"Would you take the cure?" I ask him after a few minutes.

"The cure? I don't know...would you?"

"I don't know... Maybe."

"Would you have taken it if Lee was here?" He asks.

"Only if he would take it with me." I say slowly.

"Be human?"

"Yes... Have children and grow old together." I explain.

"You'd be a good mom."

"Haha no I wouldn't be patient enough... Would you have taken it if you and Ele..."

'I don't know." Stefan interrupted me.

"Let's get some sleep." I say.

"Goodnight." Stefan says.

"Morning." Stefan says when I come out of the bathroom.

"Morning." I say.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" he asks picking up the blanket on the floor which was his bed last night.

"Not really, you?"

"Not much, I have something to say and you might be mad though."  
"What is it Stefan?"

"I think you haven't mourned…."

"Stefan I fine… I just can't….." I choked out.

"If you want to talk, you know I'm here." he says smiling at me.

"I know ,thank you." I say returning the smile.

I finished packing while Stefan booked out flights. They had to be at night seeing as only one of us had a sunlight ring. "The flight leaves at 8 tonight" Stefan says as soon as he puts the phone down.

"Great… we should go get something to eat before we leave though, I'm hungry."

"There are some forest near the park, should be able to get some thing to eat there."

"Now what do you want to do until tonight then?" I ask throwing a pillow at him. He catches it and tosses it back at me "preferably not to have a pillow fight." he jokes.

"Just wanted to get you to smile that's all, you seem so down but at least understand why now."

"Why did you come back to Mystic Falls anyway? Not that I'm not happy you did." he explains sitting down on the bed.

"After Lee I didn't want to be alone and I know you'd put with me." I reply winking at him.

"I'm really sorry about that happening to you Lex; I was with Klaus a while back."

"You were what?" I asked shocked.

"Damon had been bite by Tyler, his a werewolf and Klaus's blood was the cure so I made a trade." he explains slowly cringing at the thought on his head.

"What did you trade?" I ask sitting cross legged on the bed facing Stefan.

"I trade my soul."

"I don't understand?"

"I became what Klaus wanted most The Ripper".

"You became The Ripper for Klaus's blood."

"It was to save Damon; not matter how much I hate him" he takes a breath" he is still my brother." he finishes.

"Can I ask you something Stefan."

"Yes."

"How did Elena become a vampire thought you two decided not to make that choice now."

"She died with Damon's blood in her system."

"Wow, I know sometimes a persons is deifferent after the change." I looked down at the bed. "Did you feels for Elena change when she became a vampire?"

"Yes, she wasn't the Elena I fell in love with anymore, and when she and Damon slept together I know I couldn't love her that way anymore."

"Wait a minute, Damon and Elena slept together?"

"Yes, she is convinced she loves him."

"Stefan, you know that a sire bond can only form on feelings that are already there right?"

"I know."

There was a silence.

"Okay well let's talk about something less depressing." I say lieing on the bed staring at the roof.

"Do you want to watch TV." Stefan asks picking up the remote.

"Sure." That what we did for the next Three hours watch TV and told stories. We got to the airport one hour before the flight.

We were standing in line when Stefan suddenly says "Thanks for rescuing me Lex."

"What are friends for." I jab in the ribs playfully.

"I'm serious."

"It was a pleasure Stefan and it's not over yet"

"Its not?"

"Nope next we have to find the cure." I explain as I hand me ticket in.

"Oh are you going to take it?" he asks ahs he hands his to the woman.

"I don't know yet, ill cross that bridge when I get to it"

"Then finding the cure is our next priority."

Twenty-five hours later we were in front of the boarding house. "Ready?" I ask looking at Stefan. "Don't really have a choice." he replies.

"Let's go." I say as we walk to the door. When we reach the house Stefan holds the door open for me "Such a gentleman." I say walking in.

"Well last time I didn't hold the door open for a lady I got a vase broken over my head." Stefan says as he closes the door.

"Haha I remember that."

"You have always had very interesting teaching methods."

"They work though, they changed you." I point out s Stefan takes off my coat as well as his and hangs them up. "Good point."

"Stefan!" someone screams running into Stefan nearly knocking him off his feet. "Hello Caroline." he replies hugging her back for a second then letting go. "Where have you been?" she asks.

"In Paris." he replies then looks at me "Caroline this is Lexi, one my oldest and dearest fiends." Stefan introduces us.

"Oldest and dearest more like oldest and only." I remark smiling at Caroline "Hey it's nice to meet you."

"Hi it's nice to meet you too." Caroline says. "Come on, everyone else is here." When we three walk into the living room it takes me a while to take in the whole room. Damon is sitting on the couch next to Elena, their legs touching. Caroline walks over to a boy and then drags him to Stefan and i. "Lexi this is my boyfriend Tyler." Caroline introduces us. "Nice to meet you." Tyler says holding out his hand. "Ahh you're the one who bit Damon." I say shaking his hand" very nice to meet you."

"Lexi." Stefan warns.

"I didn't do anything Stefan." I defend myself.

"Hi I'm Jeremy." a tall dark haired boy says smiling at me.

"Hey." I say returning the smile.

"Come sit." a girl sitting in front of the table in the centre of the room says.

We all walk back Caroline and Tyler take a seat on the floor next to the girl and Tyler takes Carlines hand. The girl gets up and holds her hand out to me I'm Bonnie I'm not sure if we have met before."

"Nice to meet you Bonnie I'm Lexi." I say shaking her hand.

"You okay?" she asks Stefan standing next to me.

"I'm fine Bonnie." he says smiling at her.

"Good" she says smiling back "can you help me?"

"Sure what do you need?" Stefan asks.

"I need you to sit on the other side of the table." Bonnie instructs.

"Of course, make yourself at home." he says as he walks past me.

"Hi Lexi." Elena says getting up and hugging me.

"Hi Elena." I say hugging her back as well as throwing Damon a ugly look over her shoulder.

"Everyone ready to begin?" Bonnie asks sitting on the other side of the table. "Lexi would you mind sitting next to Jeremy please?" she ask me.

"No not at all." I reply sitting down next to Jeremy. Just then there is a knock on the door. "That must be Matt." Bonnie says getting up again be right back. The silence that followed was so loud you could hear a pin drop. "So how do you know Stefan?" Jeremy asks turning to me.

"We have been friends for over a century now." I explained smiling at Stefan.

"Wow that's a long time." he says.

"Its sure is." I reply.

Just then Bonnie and a blonde haired boy. "Matt this is Lexy." she says pointing at me. "Hey." we say at the same time before we both laugh. "Okay Damon I need you to move Matt has to sit next to Elena." she as she sits down. "Why?" Damon asks,

"Because I need balance, where is Shay?" She mutters.

"Let's start" Bonnie says.

"Damon." she says looking at Damon who had'nt moved yet. After a while he gets up and Matt takes his place. "Okay I'm going to do a protection spell." Bonnie says before she closes her eyes and starts mutter words I didn't understand. The lights starting flickering then the power went out. "Okay there done." Bonnie says opening her eyes. "You are now bound." she says blowing out the candle. "Bound?" Jeremy and I ask at the same time.

"Yes it's a new protection spell, every human is bound to a vampire." Bonnie explains. "Who am I bound too?" Damon asks. "Well Elena is bound to Matt, Stefan is bound to me, Caroline is bound to Tyler, Jeremy to Lexi " she trailed off. "Im not bound am i?" Damon asks.

"You are bound to me as well Damon." Bonnie says getting up.

"Ohh." Damon replies.

"Do you guys have coffee?" Matt asks Elena.

"Yes we do in the kitchen help yourself." Elena replies.

"Great thanks does anyone else have anything to drink?" Matt asks.

"I'll have coffee." Tyler says.

"I'll have some too please." Bonnie says.

"Me too." Jeremy says.

"I'll go get the rest of us something to drink." Elena says getting up "Can I have some help Stefan?"

"Damon would you help Elena?"

"Sure." Damon replies. Matt gets up to make coffee with Caroline and Tyler behind him.

"Bonnie can talk to you outside for a minute please?" Stefan asks Bonnie.

"Okay." she says and they both leave the room.

"So you're a hunter?" I ask Jeremy.

"I am." Jeremy replies.

"You're very young." I remark.

"I know im not very old or experienced but it's the only way to find the cure."

"Why do you want it? You human."

"I want it for Elena."

"I see you don't like her as a vampire do you?" I ask.

"I have stopped trying to kill her so Im making progress." he admits.

"That would usually be a good thing, killing your sister would destroy you; how many have you killed?".

"Not enough yet, the map isn't complete yet."

"I see."

"Are you going to help us find it?" Jeremy asks.

"Yes I am." I reply.

"Are you going to take it?".

"The cure? I don't know... I'm tired good night." I say standing up.

"Goodnight Lexi." Jeremy says.

I walk out of the livingroom and up the stairs to Stefans room.

Chapter 2 :)

I woke up to lots of noise coming from downstairs. Then there was a knock on the room door. "Lexi its Stefan can I come in?" I hear Stefan's voice say through the door. "Sure it's your room after all" I reply sitting up in the bed. Stefan opens the door and smiles at me, "You have nice nap." he asks sitting down on the bed.

"I did thank you, didn't realize how tired I was." I reply.

"It's been a long few days."

"I know, have you gotten any sleep?" I ask him.

"Not much." he admits.

"Then you get some sleep and I'll hold down the fort." I say getting up.

"That's not necessary..." Stefan starts to say.

"There will be no discussion; don't make me go all mother hen on your ass." I threaten him.

"Lexi…"

"Go to sleep you haven't slept in two days." I order him.

"I am kind of tired." He finally admits.

"I know you are so, get some sleep and I'll see you later." I say as I walk across the room and close the door behind me.

I down walk the stairs trying to find someone who could tell me where I could find something to eat. I walk into the living room to find Damon sitting the couch. "Hey" he says when he sees me.

"Do you have something to eat around here?" I ask sitting down on the other side of the room. "Sure we have O+ in the fridge in the basement."

"Thanks" I say turning to leave.

Damon said "He told you right?" he asks not nothing to mention Stefan's name.

"He told me some yes." I reply turning to look at Damon.

"I love her Lexi." he says looking up at me.

"So does he even if he won't admit it to himself." I reply.

"He doesn't love her as a vampire, he told her so himself."

"Stefan knows that Elena loves you, and yes because she is different he finds it hard to love her."

"If you love someone you love them no matter what, surely you understand that." Damon says.

"I do understand that, Damon." I say sighing.

"He obviously didn't care that much when he was jumping in bed with Rebekah."

"Its not need to make things up Damon." I reply turning to leave.

"He didn't tell you then." Daman says.

"Tell me what?" I ask turning around again.

"That he got friendly with Rebekah." Damon says slowly emphasizing ever word.

"What do you mean he got friendly with Rebekah?"

"He slept with her, again." Damon explained. I am speechless for a while minutes. "It's true." Damon says as I walking around and walked away. I was still busy processing what Damon had told me when I walk into the kitchen and found Elena and Jeremy talking softly to each other. When they saw me they both smiled at me. "Hey Lexi wondered where you went." Jeremy said smiling at me.  _He sure smiles a lot_  I think to myself. "Sorry about that was exhausted so I went to sleep." I explained.

"Did you sleep well?" Elena asks.

"I did thank you, but I'm starving."

"There's blood in that fridge." Elena said pointing to the fridge.

"Thanks." I say. After I had found what I was looking for I turned around to find Elena had disappeared and Jeremy was making himself a sandwich. "Ill go eat somewhere else." I say heading for the door.

"That's not necessary." Jeremy says stopping me dead in my tracks.

"What?" I ask stunned turning to him.

"It doesn't bother me anymore have gotten used to it." Jeremy explained.

"Wow." Is all I can manage to say.

"Come with me I know where we can eat." Jeremy say placing his sandwich on a plate and walking passed me. He leads me to the far end of the boarding school and opens the door. When I step through the door into a little garden lit up with candles. "This is so pretty." I saying going to sitting the grass.

"We built it because it is a peaceful place it's easier for Bonnie to do her magic in a peaceful." Jeremy explained before he took a bit from his sandwich. I slowly lift the bad to my mouth but couldn't drink from it. "You don't have to be shy about it." Jeremy says seeing my hesitation. "I don't usually eat in front of people or at least humans." I explain.

"I see it really doesn't bother me though, but if you're not comfortable to eat in front of me then ill go." Jeremy started to say.

"No that's okay if just haven't been around anyone who didn't me eating except for Lee." I explain taking a sip from my bag.

"Lee?" Jeremy asks.

"He is… was my boyfriend."

"Where is he now?"

"He died."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Jeremy said sympathetically.

"Thanks." I reply.

"So you are the one who kidnapped Stefan?" Jeremy asks changing the subject.

"Yes I am, I hadn't seen him for a while and I needed to talk to someone and Stefan has always been there for me."

"I'm glad he has you and that you have him; even though Elena and Stefan aren't together anymore he has still saved my life on several occasions and I owe him." Jeremy said before taking a bit from his sandwich.

"How do you feel about Elena and Damon?" I ask Jeremy.

"I not sure not going to say I'm the biggest fan of it."

"Do you know think is just the sire bound or something else?"

"It must the sire bound, isn't it?" Jeremy asks looking up at me.

"Jeremy a sire bound can only happen if the feelings are there …" I start to explain.

"Damon has like Elena for a long time." Jeremy interrupts me.

"From both side Jeremy, Elena must love Damon just as much as he loves her." I say in thought.

"Well it doesn't matter its Elena who will have to pick between Stefan and Damon." Jeremy says "If Stefan still loves her."  
"He does Jeremy but he is so hurt because of Elena and Damon because it's his brother and his girlfriend that he doesn't want to allow himself to feel anything for her." I reply looking Jeremy in the eye.

"How do you know?" Jeremy asks.

"I have been around for a long time, and I know Stefan very well." Just then Matt came into the room "Sorry to interrupt but Kol is here and he wants to see you Jeremy." He says looking at Jeremy before turn to me "You ready to meet a massive pain in the ass." He asks.

"Haha lets go." I say getting up and following Jeremy and Matt back inside. When we got inside Jeremy want to put his plate in the sink before heading to the living room. We stopped in the doorway. I noticed an unfamiliar face sitting the couch where Jeremy and I had sat for the spell. The man or boy should I say looked up at us before saying "Hi Jeremy." As if they were best friends.

"Kol, why are you here?" Jeremy asks not moving from his position in the doorway.

"I just wanted to know how our little hunter is doing today." Kol said before looking at me.

"Why hello there I don't believe we have had the pleasure." Suddenly Kol was standing in front of me. "I'm Kol Mikaelson." He says taking my hand and kissing it. I was about to say something about how it wasn't a pleasure to meet him when I got an idea.

"Hi I'm Lexi Branson." I reply giving him a huge smile.

"It's very nice to meet you." Kol replied returning the smile.  _I'm going to have to have to wash my hand about 30 times_  I think after he let go of it.

"Kol want exactly do you want?" Jeremy asks moving to stand right next to me.

"Do I need a reason to come visit my friends?" Kol asks smiling at him in while that makes him look like a bad guy in a horror.

Damon laughed from his seat on the couch.

"Is something funny?" Kol asks looking at him over his shoulder.

"No nothing, just wouldn't say we are friends seeing as we have tried to kill each other several times." Damon replied.

"Well just wanted to see if you have made any progress in finding the cure." Kol says.

"We haven't Stefan disappeared and we were to busy looking for him to do anything else, sorry." Damon replied.

"That would be my fault." I interrupt Kol. He looked back at me.

"I haven't seen Stefan in a while and really missed him so I sort of kidnapped him." I explain looking Kol straight in the eye as I talk.

"Haha i see." Kol laughed.

"Haha much to implosive for my own good." I say laughing with Kol.

"Implosive isn't always a bad thing though." Kol says winking at me.

"Ohh I know sometimes it can be a very good thing." I reply smiling at Kol. I caught sight of Caroline staring open mouth at me; I tried to give a reassuring smile without Kol seeing. She saw my smile and closed her mouth nodding at me.

"Such a delightful person, hope you'll be around for a while." Kol said.

"Lexi will be around, she is helping us find the cure." Caroline says.

"That is fantastic." Kol says emphasising every word. I simply smiled at him.

"Well I must be getting back to my sister and brother." Kol says throwing a quick look over his shoulder and then looking back at me. "would you like me to walk you out?" I ask Kol. "That be very nice you." He replied following me outside. "Perhaps you would care to join me for dinner this evening?" Kol asks me.

"I would be honoured to be your date for this evening, pick me up at 7." I say walking back into the house and closing the door behind me before Kol could say anything else.

I walk back into the living room and everyone looks up at me. "What the hell was that?" Damon asks.

"What was what?" I ask pretending not to know what he is talking about.

"You were flirting with Kol." Caroline says.

"Oh that."

"Yes that" Jeremy says.

"What are you up too?" Damon asks.

"I'm not up to anything Damon." I reply before turning and heading back to the little garden that Jeremy showed me. About an hour later Jeremy stepped through the door and took a seat next to me. "Its 6 now your date is in an hour." He says.

"I better get ready then." I say but don't move.

"Are you really going to go on a date with that idiot?" Jeremy asks.

"I have to." I reply.

"Why? You don't strike me as then type who says yes to every guy who asks you out." Jeremy says.

"Kol is Klaus's brother."

"Yes so?" Jeremy asks still completely confused.

"I need to get close to Klaus" I explain.

"Why?"

"It's personal Jeremy."

"I can keep a secret." Jeremy says.

"What possible reason could you have to want to get close to Klaus." Jeremy asks talking more to him self then me.

"I have to go get ready." I say standing up.

I walked into Stefan's room and didn't find him sleeping so I went to shower. When I came out of the bathroom Stefan was sitting on the bed staring at me.

"What you think?" I ask gesturing to Dark blue dress I'm wearing.

"I think you should wear the red one, Kol likes the colour and he will like the colour on you." Stefan says tossing the red dress which was on the bed at me.

"Thanks, but why are you helping me choose a dress that Kol would like most instead of accusing me of loosing my mind?" I ask Stefan as I head back into the bathroom to change.

"I do think your crazy for going on a date with Kol." Stefan admits when I come out of the bathroom.

"But you're not going to do anything?" I ask walking up to him.

"No I'm not." He replies.

"Zip me up please." I say turning around.

"You're doing this to get close to Klaus right?" he asks as he zips the dress up.

"How did you know?" I ask turning around to face him.

"Lexi I have known you for over a century."

"That's true."

"Just be careful please." Stefan says.

"I'll be fine, if Kol gets to touchy ill just tell him you'll get jealous." I reply with a smile.

"I'm serious Lex." Stefan says but smiles a little.

"I'll be fine dad." I say walking back into the bathroom.

"You're older then me so I cant be your father."

"Yes but I have more fun."

When Stefan doesn't say anything I walk out of the bathroom to find him looking at a photo which fell out of my bag. It's a picture of Lee and myself smiling at the camera.

"It's a beautiful picture." Stefan says when I walk over to him.

"It the last one that was taken of us." I say putting it back in my bag when Stefan heads it to me.

"Lexi…" Stefan starts.

"Please Stefan don't…" I beg him.

"You haven't talked about it at all."

"I know nut when I'm ready I will." Before Stefan could say anything else there was a knock on the door.

"Pretend you didn't hear it, we aren't done talking." Stefan says blocking my way when I head for the door.

"I can't vampire remember have excellent hearing, I'll be back later." I say when he didn't move.

"May escort you down stairs?" Stefan asks smiling at me offer me his arm.

"Haha always the gentleman." I say put my arm though his and we walk down the stairs.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs Jeremy and Caroline were standing in front of Kol neither looking to happy to see him. When Kol sees us he smiles , " Good evening Lexi you look lovely." He says kissing my hand that hasn't around Stefan's arm.

"Afternoon Kol." Stefan says to Kol.

"Hi there Stefan." He says nodding at him.

"Ready to go?" I ask after about 2 minutes of silence.

"Yes lets." Kol says offering his arm. I smile at Stefan before letting go of his and taking Kol's.

"Where are we going?" I ask Kol after we had both gotten into the car.

"It's a surprise." Kol replies mysteriously.

"I don't like surprise." I mutter.

"Haha me neither." Kol says starting the engine.

"Well at least that one thing we have in common." I say.

"I think you'll find we have lots in common." Kol argues.

"Really like what?" I ask faking interest.

"You'll have to what and find out." Kol says smiling at me.

"I suppose I will." I reply.

 

 


End file.
